<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Enchanter by ellie_effie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374758">The First Enchanter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie'>ellie_effie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trailing Veilfire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haven (Dragon Age), Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondi'nne Lavellan has a tense conversation with Madame De Fer about Circle Mages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trailing Veilfire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Enchanter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by the BTV OC question time! This was sent by the lovely @noire-pandora, number 29:</p>
<p>Would your character prefer lying to others to gain their approval, or being genuine at the risk of being hated?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A large caravan had arrived in Haven earlier that day, carrying the largest and most sumptuous furniture Yondi’nne had ever seen. The many servants responsible for unloading it did a quick job of carrying the parts of a four poster bed and a silk divan inside the Chantry building. But then there were many knick-knacks to be unpacked, cleaned and organised. An entire porcelain tea set, a plethora of flasks and bottles, some empty and others not, a silver gilded stool... How the caravan had made its journey up the mountains was a mystery to Yondi’nne until she realised there was probably a lot of magic involved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By Andruil’s bow! Is that an entire wardrobe those people are carrying?”, Yondi’nne asked, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe this is called an </span>
  <em>
    <span>armoire.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Varric said and Yondi’nne snorted at the remark. “Who brings all of these to a war in camp in the mountains?”,  the husky tone of the dwarf sitting next to her was humorous but the question was genuine. Varric and Yondi’nne were sitting by the fire he had built, drinking coffee and making fun of every ludicrous item being carried out of the caravan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne rolled her eyes and spoke in her best mock Orlesian accent: “This belongs to Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and advisor to the Imperial Court of Orlais.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one whose party you went to the other day?”, Varric asked with his eyebrows raised and Yondi’nne nodded while taking a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I tell you she asked if I wanted her to kill one of her guests?”, Yondi’nne said with a humourless laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Varric nodded and said “Unfortunately, I do. And what did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! I just stood there, looking dumb until she let the man go and asked for a chat. It all felt like a big test, and I think I failed.” Yondi'nne looked down at her coffee mug remembering their short trip to Val Royeaux. “Fenhedis! I hate Orlesians.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both, Crinkles.”, Varris said and clinked their mugs together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, Yondi’nne was coming out of another meeting in the War Room when a melodic voice called out for her. Sitting alone on the corner of the Chantry, dimly lit by candles, was Madame De Fer. She was waving her fingers at Yondi’nne and magically pushing a chair for her to sit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you had a minute to talk, darling?”, Vivienne said chirply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne walked over to the simple wooden table Vivienne was sitting on and wondered where her fancy furniture had gone to. She shortly bowed her head to the Enchanter and took her seat on the empty chair. Vivienne seemed pleased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not terribly busy, I thought we might use this opportunity to talk.” , Vivienne said. “We haven’t spoken a word since I arrived this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat down, Yondi’nne noticed Vivienne had neatly organised flasks and herbs on the table and a large book opened on a page that read Five Different Uses for Felandris. There was a smaller book named The Way of the Knight Enchanter and a large tome titled The History and Traditions of the Thedosian Chantry. If Vivienne was trying to send a message to those who came and talked to her, Yondi’nne heard it loud and clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you making?”, she asked, ignoring the books and pointing at the mortar at the centre of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, a cold resistance tonic! The magic I wield can be very powerful sometimes so I like to keep a stash with me in case it becomes too much for my companions.” Vivienne elegantly set a flask  and a cutting board in front of Yondi’nne, who held back a snicker at the not so humble remark. “Here, darling, I will show you how it’s made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Against her will, Yondi’nne got excited abot learning how to make a cold tonic. Maybe having a Circle mage with her group would be interesting after all, maybe they could exchange knowledge of magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what this is?”, Vivienne asked slowly while holding a small pinkish plant in front of Yondi’nne’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe Vivienne would treat her like a child who didn’t know one end of her staff from the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s spindleweed.”, Yondi’nne answered in a monotone, making an effort not to sound bratty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, darling!”, Vivienne exclaimed. “Now what you’re going to do is cut all the leaves, gently so as not to waste any of the sap.” She handed Yondi’nne a sharp ornate knife and observed as the elf worked, with both hands resting on her lap. “This was one of the first tonics I learnt how to make back in the Circle. You see, once my mentor noticed I had an inkling for ice magic, she thought it would be wise if I learnt how to protect myself and the ones I care about from my own magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Yondi’nne said, gently slicing away the spindleweed leaves. “My Keeper taught me something similar: she taught me that if I learnt what my magic could do and trained hard enough, then I would be able to cast it as I feel like it. And that’s why I studied, why I read about magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And a learned child is a blessing upon his parents and onto the Maker.”, Vivienne said with a knowing smile and Yondi’nne nodded awkwardly. “That's quite enough spindleweed, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivienne handed her a small silver mortar and a matching silver pestle. Yondi’nne looked at the utensils (that were probably worth more than her clan’s largest aravel) with her brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Place the leaves in it.”, Vivienne said calmly and tapped her finger on the pestle. “Silver is a fine element that doesn’t break or pollute your concoctions, unlike stone or wood. It does make quite a difference in the end result.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cool, relaxing came from the fresh leaves as Yondi’nne smashed them down. A confident smile graced Vivienne’s features as she poured an odorless glistening oil into the mortar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is pepperbark oil, it will create a coat of warmth around the body that is both protective and soothing.” Vivienn explained. “I admire your people’s  efforts in educating themselves on magic, my dear, I really do. You must have to face all sorts of difficulties roaming around the continent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne snarled at the Enchanter, but held her tongue as she smashed the spindleweed more forcefully than before. As Vivienne put the lid back on the bottle of oil, Yondi’nne took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do, yes”, she said with a hint of irony. “But the nomadic life is as big of a problem as you would imagine. The constant threat of the Templars, however, tends to put an unnecessary amount of stress on my people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivienne seemed unbothered by her comment and simply instructed her to sieve the mixture into a clean flask. Yondi’nne reached for the box with empty flasks near her and was ready to start the decanting, but Vivienne cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do have a steady hand, I hope. If you drop the mixture on your vestments, it will burn a hole right through your skin.”, Vivienne said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne looked perplexed at the remark. Was Vivienne going to teach her how to use a fork and a knife next? With a huff, she held out her gloved hands at Vivienne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Yondi'nne said with a smirk “Steady as they come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivienne’s smile faded from her face and she lowered her voice. “I think I have offended you, darling. I only meant that I don’t know how the mark has affected you and I thought that perhaps you struggled with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t struggle with it”, Yondi’nne lied as an uncomfortable tingling ran from the mark to the tips of her fingers. “But thank you for the concern, Vivienne.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne sieved the potion into the flask carefully, aware that Vivienne’s eyes were observing her every move. When she was halfway done, Vivienne inhaled deeply through her nose and Yondi’nne almost dropped the instrument on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is in your hand, darling, we must be very careful around you. You may have every intention to help, but the world is filled with corpses wh once have had very good intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what they teach mages in the Circle?” Yondi’nne asked through gritted teeth, still concentrated on her task. “How good intentions can get you killed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t expect a Dalish mage to understand the importance of the Circle’s purpose”, Vivienne said coolly with an eyebrow raised, and Yondi’nne looked up at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t imagine a Circle mage to know the first thing about Dalish traditions, and yet here we are.” Yondi’nne put the sieve aside and pushed the now full bottle across the table. “Here, I’m done with the tonic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivienne ignored the bottle and squinted at her, and Yondi’nne thought she might be nearly losing her carefully cultivated composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, if it was up you alone, what would have the Circles become after all this chaos is managed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne huffed out a laugh. “It might be a long time before the chaos is managed, Vivienne. And I don’t believe this will ever be up to me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, indulge me.” Vivienne leaned forward to her, with a cat-like grace. “What would the fate of the Circles be if you were to decide?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They would be schools, centres of learning and  sharing knowledge for both members and apostat--free mages.” Yondi’nne was quick to correct herself but Vivienne’s lips curled at the mention of the word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the Circles already are exactly that, darling.”, Vivienne said, resuming her condescending tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne threw up her hands, looking incredulous. “Why keep the mages locked behind closed doors, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is keeping </span>
  <em>
    <span>mages</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind closed doors, we’re keeping demons away from the people, as we should”, Vivienne explained as if she was talking to a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are the Templars instructed to kill a mage if they become possessed?”, Yondi’nne’s voice echoed in the empty building and Vivienne looked around to check if they were being watched. The Enchanter lowered her voice before she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, the mages who allow themselves to be possessed are not innocent victims.” Vivienne said, cooly. “I don’t advocate for the deaths of my brothers and sisters, but the good of many will always outweigh the good of one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m relieved, Lady Vivienne,” Yondi’nne said in an ironic tone, not caring who was around to hear them, “that you can excuse imprisonment but draw a line at murder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I certainly do, my dear!”, Vivienne spat back at her. “I will mourn every life lost. Even, believe you me, those of the elven mages who are unlucky enough to be born in an already fully equipped clan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Yondi’nne asked in earnest, but soon it dawned on her. “Vivienne! Do you think the Dalish </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mages born in a clan if they already have a First and a Second? Is that what the shems tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward and heavy silence followed her question, until Vivienne broke it with an elegant snicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand your reasons to think as you do, but believe me: after all of this mess is resolved, people will wish to return to normalcy. And they will need to feel secure. Both within and outside the Circles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yondi’nne shook her head at her, but Vivienne turned around on her chair and started scribbling in a parchment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk another time, Lady Vivienne.”, Yondi’nne said, standing up from her chair and marching to the main doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, my dear!”, Vivienne shouted back at her, not lifting her head. “I will make sure to send you your cold resistance tonic once it’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I disagree with her one thousand per cent, but I love Vivienne as a character! I honestly think Vivienne tried to befriend the Inquisitor at first and, no matter how low her approval is, she remains one of the most loyal allies in the group.</p>
<p>Here I believe she was really trying to bond with Yondi'nne, maybe not in the best way. Their relationship changes a lot during the story, and I hope we get to this point one day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>